The long range purpose of this project is to study the effects of environmental pollutants such as heavy metals, pesticides, and carcinogenic polycyclic hydrocarbons on the biological functions of the intestine. In past years, the emphasis was on studying the factors influencing the toxication-detoxication of foreign chemicals by intestinal mucosa. Other intestinal functions such as digestion, absorption, and metabolism of nutrients which may be affected adversely by the presence of environmental pollutants in food are under initial stages of investigation.